chunin exams
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: Sasuke Naruto and Sakura are particpating in the chunin exams and run into orochimaru
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura just passed the first chunin exam and were about to go onto the secong chunin exam. "Alright!" Anko "You all have passed the first exam."

"Yeah we know that already" Sakura said huffing "What is the second test?"

Anko walked through the group of ninja that passed the first test and she thought to her self "there are some many rookies they won't last five days in this exam." She walked near Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura who stood in the middle of the rookies. "Your the uchiha kid" Anko said to Sasuke "I think you might actually pass this test.

"So what about it" Sasuke said "this isn't just a test to me."

"OKay everyone listen up this test spands over five days" Anko said ignoring Sasukes remark "You will be given a one heaven or one earth scroll now and you must collect the other heaven or earth scroll."

"Okay can we go now" Naruto said "this is getting boring."

"Shut up kid" Anko said "the hogake would like to speak to you before you start the test."

"OKAY FINE WAKE ME UP WHEN HE IS FINISHED!" Naruto shouted over the group who were talking amoungst there village group.

"Shut up!" Anko shouted "the hogake just arrived."

"This test is a long and dangerous test and will push you to ur limits" the hogake said standing beside Anko abd then looking at the mass of ninja from the verious villages through out the land. "This test can result in death."

xxxx

After the hogake went through the speech with the group silent Anko looked at the 3 standing in the middle Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and then thought back to when she was sitting in her office. "Anko please don't let Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura go through the next test" Iruka said "they are not ready."

"Wait they are Kakashi's team i wouldn't lose hope with them yet" Anko said "i will let them do the test and that is final."

Naruto was eager to start the second exam "wheres our scroll?" Naruto asked as Anko and some other instructors started to hand out scrolls.

"Naruto Uzumaki do u want you and your team to be kick out of the last exams" Anko said walking over to the three of them "because if you dont shut your mouth." Anko looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Pipe it Naruto" Sasuke said irritated that Naruto almost got them kicked out from the last exams.

Naruto looked at the remaining scroll which was a earth scoll. "What do we have to do with these?" Naruto asked looking at the scrolls outside.

"You must no open the scolls before you reach the tower that is centred in the middle of the forest." Anko said making sure everyone has got a scroll.

"If you wish to back out now you can" Some one said from behind the instructors standing infront of the group.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted "I am going to pass each exam and that is a promise and I dont break my promises."

The hogake smiled before saying "The 2nd test starts now.

The mass of people dispersed off in there teams of three and headed into the over grown forest. "Keep your eyes out for orochimaru." Anko said walking with the hoagake "he has been spotted in the area."


	2. Chapter 2

the first day has passed in the exam and Naruto's team still had their scroll but not the other one. "Come on. Hurry up" Naruto said dancing around on the spot as Sasuke and Sakura at there lunch.

"Shut up and sit down" Sakura said as she ate her food "Do you want to lose that scroll?"

"No I guess not" He said sitting down looking into the fire and when he was looking at the fire he saw a man moving inside it. "Oi guys look" he pointed at the fire as the man danced about in the fire "There is a man in the fire dancing."

"Naruto" Sasuke said "Stop talking bullshit" as he continued to eat his food.

"Fine then be a bunch of fucking bitches" Naruto said getting up and sighing "I am bored hurry up." Naruto paced back and forth.

"Naruto sit down and shut the fuck up" Sakura said as she finished her food "If you don't I will tie you to a tree and leave you there til the end of the exam"

xxxx

after half an hour naruto got the shits and got up and walked off. "Oi since you both are finished I think the best thing we can do is move before some one finds us" Naruto said heading further into the forest.

"Wait up Naruto" Sasuke said getting up and following Naruto "We have to stick together so they can't pick us off one by one." Sasuke and Sakura both caught up to Naruto and then they walked through the forest in silence. "Shh some one is close" Sasuke said pointing to the bushes the were to the right of them.

The three of them continued up the path without saying anything. "Sasuke" Naruto said looking at him and then over at the bushes.

Sasuke nodded and then said "I am going to the toilet wait here for me." He strode off without looking back.

xxxx

Sasuke dived off the path and rounded back to where Naruto and Sakura were standing but instead of going straight to them he went to the right a little more. "Well Well. whats all this then" he said pulling a kunai out.

The men turned around and face Sasuke with giant grins on there faces. "You dare challange me" one of the men said icly.

Sasuke laughed and then jumped over the men to Sakura and Naruto. "Oi there coming" Sasuke said landing on his feet.

Naruto and Sakura both drew a kunai each "That won't stop me" the man hissed "I am alot stronger than all three of you put together"

"Come on then!" Naruto shouted "If your stronger than us then come and face us instead of hiding in the bushes like a little faggot." A laughed rolled out from and figure emerging from the trees. "Hahahah!" Naruto laughed sarcastically "SHUT UP!"

"You seriously are retarded Naruto" Sakura said "are you just signing your death wish."

"Shhh" Naruto said quietly "Its working." Naruto stepped foward "come on then" he said "You want this you have to fight us for it" he was holding the scroll in his hand.

"Hahaha" the man hissed "I already got both" He said pulling out both scrolls.

"Well then you are going to loss one" Naruto said putting his away.

He ran at the man and tried to grab the scroll they needed but the man moved to the side and kicked Naruto in the stomach. At that moment the man put the scroll they needed away and then put the other one in the middle of his hand. "What the hell is he doing?" Sakura asked as the scroll just sat there then slowly it was burning.

"What the hell are you doing that for?" Naruto asked staggering back over to his companions.


End file.
